Secrets & Pasts
by XxYou.r.BeautifulxX
Summary: Ally and Her twin brother Jack just returned from THE Otai Academy and All Ally wants is to make her former friends regret making fun of her. Will Ally forgive them or hold a grudge ? XxAusllyxX ,XxKickxX, and some others. Rated:T for Cursing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kaylee does not own Austin and Ally, Kickin' It, or and other things you may know, just the Oc's

A few characters are kinda OOC and this story takes place in Miami...

Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY !

* * *

(Author's POV)

(Flashback)

Ally is 14 years old. She just got accepted to the otai academy with her older twin brother Jack. They were the youngest and most advanced Karate fighters in whole state of Florida. The two was just the same their personalities, their looks, their fighting skills, but Jack was more outgoing than Ally. Ally always hid her cockiness with shyness, she hid her looks with geeky clothes, and hid her fighting skills with clumsiness. It was almost as if Ally lived two lives. One minute she's the nerdy, shy Ally and the next she's the Beautiful, outgoing Ally. She had just told her other best friends Grace and Kim right now she was going over to tell Team Austin that she's leaving for a boarding school, which was kinda true. Team Austin didn't know a lot about Ally, they didn't even know she had a brother. She saw her friends in the hallway at school but they didn't see her. She was about to walk over to them until she heard…

"_**Austy, why are you still friends with that nerd, she's ugly **_!" Brooke said.

"_They can't possibly be talking about me." Ally thought._

"_**BECAUSE SHE CAN WRITE AUSTIN'S SONGS! DUHH.. KEEP UP !**_" Dez said.

_At that point Ally knew exactly who they were talking about._

"_But guys Ally's a very sweet, talented and down-to-earth girl, you shouldn't do that to her…" Reyna said. _

"_Yeah, Brooke that's all she's good for, I mean look at her clothes, and hair and…__**HER **__!"Austin said completely ignoring Reyna._

_Reyna was the newest member to Team Austin. She was the wardrobe and make-up girl._

_Reyna just sighed and walked off, because she didn't want any part in this scam._

_She continued to walk down the hallway, and soon spots Ally with watery eyes and walk up to her and hugs her._

_Ally silently cried in to her shoulder. She took out her phone and recorded all the awful things they said about her. She walked home with Reyna and, listened to it. Jack was there to comfort her also and he was pissed. If Ally hadn't held Jack back Austin and Dez would've had their ass handed to them. As for Brooke, Ally knew Jack would get Kim to kick her ass, but she didn't let him. All Ally wanted was to make them eat their words…_

~~~~~~~A&A~~~~~~~~

That was 3 years ago, and now Ally has completely changed. Now she has Honey-Brown Ombre tips, A better wardrobe and a body of and model.

She also decided to show her real personality.

Ally POV

I just stepped out of the plane with Jack and I'm so happy to be home and to see my friends and family. We grab our bags and walk around the airport looking for my dad until I'm being tackled in a hug and can hardly breathe. I immediately drop my bags and flip the unknown people.

"Ow, Ally what was that for ?!" "Yeah that really hurts!" I immediately recognize the voices.

My best friends. Kim, and Grace . Reyna was just laughing at them, i guess she remembered her reflexes. _Smart move Rey._

I help them up. And they all have a group hug.

"Sorry guys, you know I have reflexes." I say as I walk over to my dad.

"Hi dad" I say as I hug him.

"Ally, Jack I missed you to so much !" he says as we pull away.

"Come on we need to go shopping." Grace says and runs out to her car.

She's a total girly-girl, unlike me , Reyna, and Kim I turn to my dad for permission.

"Go ahead sweetie I'll get your stuff and take it home." he says as he gives me some money.

"Thanks dad." I say as we run to catch up with Grace. We get in the and drive to the mall. On our way there we were catching up and I think to myself , I missed out on so much.

I mean, Grace's mom got married and now she has a 3 year old brother, and Kim is now a 5th degree black belt. She still wasn't anywhere near Jack and I,and Reyna designed so many new outfits, man i missed alot.

We get to the mall and go to is Forever 21,Finally 22,Wetseal, and others after 3 hours we are finally done we go to my house and unpack everything.

"Thanks guys." I say as I hug them.

"Anytime babe" Grace says.

"Yeah, I got to go but see you tomorrow, love you boo !"Kim says as she runs out the door.

"Love you too !" I shout to her.

Before you ask, No we're not gay.

"So Gracie , Rey wanna stay ?" I ask.

"Hells yeah, I haven't seen you in three years… I'm gonna be here for a while !" She says and Reyna agrees.

" So what shall I wear tomorrow for school ?"

"This blue crop-top muscle that says "REBEL" on it, black ripped skinny jeans and blue high-top converses ." Reyna says.

"Ooohh that's cute Rey and It's my style… so I'll be back, I'm gonna go shower and we'll watch a movie. Are you showering tonight or morning?" I ask.

"I am tonight." Grace says and walks to her room to shower… I know what your thinking, _why does she have a room at your house ?_ Well, Grace , Reyna, Kim have rooms at my house, and I have a room at theirs, I guess we've spent so many nights over each other's house we became family.

"Me too" Rey says and goes to shower.

After showering, we watched Pitch Perfect, by time the movie was over I was clutching my stomach trying to breath. I really missed times like this.

~~NEXT MORNING~~

"Ally-bear wake up…" I hear a voice say, but I ignore it.

"Ally-cat, wakey-wakey…" and again I ignore.

"ALLYSON MORGAN DAWSON GET YOUR ASS UP THIS INSTANT !" I jump so hard I fall out of bed.

I look up and see Grace and Reyna already dressed and laughing so hard they're clutching their stomach.

"Guys that's not funny and it's 6:30 in the morning …" I whined.

"Yes it's is and I know…now go get dressed so I can do your hair." Grace says.

~10 minutes later~

After I get dressed and grace does my in a waterfall braid and by this time Kim is already here.

"You guys ready ?" She asks.

"Yep, just let me grab my backpack." I reply. I grab it and make my way outside to them.

Grace drives us in her dodge. We get to school, Grace ,Reyna,and Kim start to make their way inside but, I just stand there in fear.

They notice that I'm not moving so they comfort me.

"Ally, It's alright." Grace says.

"We'll be by your side all day." Kim says.

"But you guys will probably have different classes." I say nervous.

"Ally where's that outgoing, fearless girl we know ?" Reyna asks.

"I don't know-" I start but Kim cuts me off.

"You do know, because she right there" Kim points at me.

"She's just to afraid to go in there because of what happened to her three years ago, am I right ?" She asks and I nod.

"Don't worry okay Ally, I'll make sure you have every class with me and Kim, remember my aunt is principal." Grace states and I smile.

"Thanks guys, I love you."

"We love you too, now come on we're already late." Reyna says and pulls me into the office, and who do I see?

One of the three people I really don't want to see… Austin Fucking Moon...

* * *

So here is my first crossover, thanks for reading !

P

L

Z

R

E

V

I

E

W

!

!

!


	2. Chapter 2

.Hey readers,

I just want to say I'm so sorry for leaving you guys like that. But to make it up to you I'm

uploading this chapter and I'll try to upload another chapter later today.

Disclaimer:Kaylee doesn't own anything but, the plot and the OCS.

* * *

Austin's POV

BEEP..BEEP..BEEP..BE- _Whoops there goes another alarm clock_. I sigh and throw my covers off me and make my way to my shower. After showering, I get dressed in a black muscle shirt that says " U MAD BRO?" in red, black skinny jeans, my red and black chuck taylors, red and black snapback and my signature black leather jacket. I start to walk downstairs, but end up in the kitchen in a few seconds after smelling pancakes. I see my mom, but no pancakes.

"WHERE ARE THEY ?" I say in a hurry.

"Well, good morning to you too Austin." my mom says.

"Yeah, Yeah morning mom, where are the pancakes ?" she sighs and points to the counter behind her before walking out. I look over to see a stack of pancakes…. How could I not see them ?

I grab some syrup and coat the pancakes in it, before devouring them, I then grab my keys and backpack and make my way to my car.

Once I'm at school, I park in _my_ parking spot that no one else parks in unless they want the crap beaten out of them, and I make my way into the school building. Once I'm in there I immediately see my clique…_aww they look so lost without me. Wait a minute that sounded girly, let me think that again… man they look so lost without me… yep more manlier._

While having a mental conversation with myself I realize the bell already rung and that I'm late. I sigh and walk to class and go inside.

"Ah Mr. Moon, so nice of you to finally join us, but this is your 3rd time being late, go to the office." Mr. Monroe says, so I go to the office and wait in my personal seat, (_yeah, I have my own personal seat) and wait for Ms. O'Neal to come. _A few minutes later and I expect it to be Ms. O'Neal running late, but instead it was the losers, what were their names ? Kati, and Grease? The backstabber Reyna and another girl who looks oddly familiar. The girls notice me looking at them and scowl. Even the new girl... and i don't even know her !

"Nice to see you too, Kati, Grease, _Reyna_, and some other girl." I say with disgust in my voice.

"It's Grace you ass,why in the hell would you think my mom name me 'Grease' ?" The girl who name is apparently Grace says.

"Maybe she's not so bright."I say and I can literally see everyone of the girl's eyes darken of anger and the blonde goes to hit me but Grace stops her.

"Let me handle this Kim." _Kim I thought I was Kati.. Oh well._

I see Grace walk up to me, and raise her fist.

"Who in the HELL gave you permission TO TAKE SHIT ABOUT MY MOTHER !?" Woahh…. Talk about anger issues.

"Gracie, calm down and breath, okay ?" the familiar girl says and Grace starts to calm down a little.

"Really, Als, not _one_ hit?" _Als ? That can't be Ally right?_

"No Gracie_, _not_ one _hit. Just ignore him, he's just being an ass." The unknown, but familiar girl says.

_They walk up to the front desk and see Ms. Chapmen, the lady at the front desk asleep._

"Why does she even come to work ?" I hear Grace murmur before she yells _" _Aunt Mary !" _Aunt Mary ? I knew Ms. O'Neal was her Aunt, but Ms. Chapmen too ?!_

Ms. Chapmen jumps up groggily and looks at Grace.

"Gracie-Bell I told you not to do that, now what do you want ?"

"You also said you wouldn't fall asleep again, but whatever Ally needs her schedule." Grace responds.

"Okay, Full name ?" she asks the Ally girl.

" Really, Ms. C , you don't remember me ?" The Ally girl asks and Ms. Chapmen look as her shockingly.

"Allyson Morgan Dawson where have you been ?" _WOW, THAT'S REALLY ALLY ?! SHE LOOKS HOT !_

"Yep, it's me Blondie, and I know." she says.

_Whoops did, I say that out loud ?_

"Yep." She says.

"And I'm just gonna shut up now."

"Yep, that probably the best decision." she says as Ms. Chapmen hand her the schedule.

"See you later Aunt Mary" Ally says as her and her friends walk away.

Ally's POV

After i say bye to Aunt Mary, who's not my real Aunt but she's Grace's real Aunt, we start walking to class.

"Als, thanks for stopping me or else I would've pound his FUCKING FACE IN !" Grace says yelling the last part.

"Gracie calm down, and let's go to class, he's not worth it, plus If anyone's gonna pound his face in it's gonna be me." I say and she laughs and agrees as we walk into music class laughing.

"You ladies are late, and you know what that means… DETENTION." Ms. Patterson states smirking.

"Actually, we have a office pass, we took Ally to get her schedule." Kim says and hands her the pass and she looks at it.

"Very well, take a seat you three, as for you please introduce yourself and perform something for us." Ms. Patterson says, and almost everyone laughs.

"She has stage fright, she'll freeze up and run of stage." one kid laughs.

"Well, this just got more interesting… Go ahead." Ms. Patterson says smirking. _**BITCH. **_

I step onto the stage and introduce myself.

"Hi, my name is Allyson Morgan Dawson, but don't call me that unless you want to hear a few…_choice words_ from me. I can play electric, bass, and acoustic guitars, drums, piano, and I sing." I say and everyone bursts out laughing !

"What are you laughing at ?!" I ask irritated and confused.

"Ally we know your lying." the same kid says.

"Oh ya ? I prove it, Kim, Grace, and Reyna… little help please ?" I say and they agree and walk up to the stage.

"So this is how we're going to do it, we'll all choose the instrument we want to play and when we're done with one song we'll switch so that all of us get to play and instrument except acoustic… I'll play that by myself." I explain and my girls nod.

We get what Instrument we want ,in this order, Me with the bass, Reyna has electric, Kim has the drums and Grace has the keyboard and all of us singing.

Grace and Kim are in the back and Reyna and I are in the front. We start playing and by time we're done everyone's jaws are practically on the floor, I smirk as we switch and this process goes on until all of us have played and now it's my turn to play the acoustic guitar by myself. I grab the guitar and sit on a stool on the stage and announced what song I was singing. Sometime during this Austin walked in.

_Perfect. I can sing them the song I wrote for them._

"This is a song I wrote a while ago, it's called Mean." _**I look Brooke straight in the eyes and sing.**_

_You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again  
Got me feeling like I'm nothing  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
Calling me out when I'm wounded  
You picking on the weaker man_

_You can take me down with just one single blow  
But you don't know, what you don't know..._

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?_

_**I gave Cassidy a cold glare as I sung it to her.**_

_You, with your switching sides  
And your wildfire lies and your humiliation  
You have pointed out my flaws again  
As if I don't already see them  
I walk with my head down  
Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you_  
_I just wanna feel okay again_

_**This part, I sung to Kira.**_

_I bet you got pushed around  
Somebody made you cold  
But the cycle ends right now_

_'Cause you can't __lead__ me down that road  
And you don't know, what you don't know..._

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

_**I sung this part to Dallas and Trent.**_

_And I can see you years from now in a bar  
Talking over a __football__ game_  
_With that same big loud opinion  
But nobody's listening  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing  
But all you are is mean_  
_**I glare at Austin coldly, I felt this perfectly described him and I wanted to make sure he knew I was singing to him.**_  
_All you are is mean  
And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life  
And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so?..

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city (Why you gotta be so?..)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so?..)  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so?..)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean….

_After singing I just stood there glaring at Austin, I just couldn't move, until my friends came and dragged me of stage. I could feel tears threatening to spill so I just got my things and quickly walked out of class, and head to the restroom, where lean against the wall, sliding down it, I finally let the tears flow down my face and not bothering to wipe them._

_Austin POV_

I sat in class dumbfound. That song, it was meant for me_. I just know it._

_Austin __**/His conscience **_

_**Well, DUHHH, YOU USED HER !**_

_WHO SAID THAT !? _

_**Me, your conscience, BUT Ally didn't write that song for just you, it was for Kira, Cassidy, Brooke, Trent, Dallas, and you. Though she put more feeling into the part she sung you because You hurt her.**_

_Why do I suddenly feel… bad ?_

_**You are feeling guilty..**_

_How do I-_

"AUSTIN !" I snap back to the real world and turn to see Cassidy trying to flirt with me. UGH... GROSS!

I decide that I need to get out of here.

"Ms. Patterson can I use the restroom ?" I ask.

"Yeah, whatever." she responds not listening to me. I get up and walk out the classroom to head to the restroom, but I hear crying. I notice it's from the girls' restroom. I peek through the door and see Ally sitting on the floor against the wall crying..._ What have I done to her ?_

* * *

Thanks for reading !

P

L

z

R

AND

R


	3. Chapter 3

So here is the next chapter, i know it's a short but i'm working on the next chapter now.

Disclaimer: Kaylee doesn't own anything but the plot, and ocs

* * *

Ally's pov

I sat on the bathroom floor, crying my eyes out, thinking of the past, but I shouldn't.

I shouldn't cry over people who didn't care about me. I should have fun with the people who do care.

I got up and walked out of school, I'm sure Anyone wouldn't mind. I get in my car and go home. When I get there I can't think of anything to do so I decided to go crazy since no one was there . I change into a pair of shorts and a tank top and grab my brush from my room before running back to the living room, tripping over things. I start jumping on the sofa, and sing at the top of my lungs. After I go into the kitchen, and eat the first thing I see, which is a ham sandwich. After all of this I'm tired, so I go lay down and wait for everyone to get out of school. I think of all the events that happen today before falling into a complete darkness.

Jack's POV

After school I look for Ally, but I don't see her so I look for her friends to ask them. I see them at Kim's locker so I walk over to them.

"Hey guys, have you seen Ally ?" I ask.

"Yeah she went home." Grace tells me.

"Why ?"

"In music class she was singing a song she wrote for Austin and everyone else who was using her, but I guess the thoughts and memories got to her." Reyna tells me and I sigh.

"Well I'm going to check on her, you guys coming ?" I ask.

"Yeah we were just heading over there." Kim tells me.

"Well come on, my friends are coming too." I say and walk over to my friends who were waiting for me by a set of stairs. My friends are Jerry, Dustin, and Randy.

"Hey guys, the girls are walking to my house with us." I say walking up to them.

"Um, okay but… where is Ally ?" Jerry asks.

"At home, I need to go check on her, so let's go."

We started to catch up as we walked home.

"So Jack, how was the Otai academy ?" Kim asks me.

"Its was the best school ever, but I miss here, my home, my friends, and one special person." I wink at her and she blushes.

"That's so cool I've always wanted to go there." She says hiding her face.

Kim and I just talk to each other as we were walking home, It was as if there was Just us two in the world. We shortly make it to my house and we go to Ally's room to see her sleep.

"Well, she's asleep let's not wake her." Grace says.

"I'm waking her up." I say and walk over to her bed.

"Ally wake up" I say gentle but she doesn't move at all.

"Ally wake up." I say a little louder, but she just groans.

"ALLY GET YOUR ASS UP !" I yell and she jumps so hard she falls out her bed and everyone except her laughs.

"Guys, that not funny" she says, but we continue to laugh so she kicks me in a place no boy wants to be hit in.

"Als why did you do that ?" I groan.

"You yelled in my ear."

"Guys, you know what we should do this weekend?

We should throw a party like we use to !" Kim says excitedly.

" Yeah, our dad is going to some kind of convention, so we could have it here." I say.

"Oooo we can also have karaoke and Yo mama joke contest like we used to!

I don't know if any of you remember, but I was the champion of both." Ally says.

"50 bucks says, you won't this time." Dustin says.

"Your so on." Ally says.

_Dustin what have you gotten yourself into?_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, Here is a new chapter !

I do not own anything but, the plot and ocs.

* * *

Ally's pov(The day of the party)

Ahh today is gonna be crazy. I throw my blanket of me as I get up and walk to my bathroom. I turn on my shower and strip out of my clothes. As soon as I step in the shower I feel hot water on my skin. I shower using my rose pedal shampoo and dove(1) soap. After showering I get out and wrap my in a towel and walk to my closet. I walk in and grab something to throw on. I put on my clothes and walk downstairs to the kitchen to see Jack cooking.

"Um.. Morning Jack, what are you doing?"

"Making breakfast." He says happily and excitedly.. A little _to_ excitedly.

"Okay, what up Jack your way to … perky this morning."

"I'm just happy to spend time with Kim... brely." he tries to cover up the fact that he said Kim.

"KIM ?!" I say.

"N-NO, I SAID KIMBERLY !" he exclaims stuttering.

"JACK LIKES KIM, JACK LIKES KIM !" I yell and start running around the house.

"ALLY STOP, THIS ISN'T FUNNY !" he says running after me.

"JACK LIKES KIM, JACK LIKES- !"

Suddenly I'm on the floor with Jack's hands covering my mouth.

"Now Ally if I uncover your mouth will you stop saying that?" I nod and he uncovers my mouth.

" JACK AND KIM SITTING IT THE-" I start but he covers my mouth again.

"Ally, I thought you said you would stop singing that." Jack says.

I try to talk but I can't so I lick his hand.

"Not gonna work Als." He says, then I get another idea. I bite his hand as hard as I can.

"OWW ALLY !" Jack yells.

"Did I do something wrong, _Jackson_?" I say feigning innocence.

BEEP BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP BEEP

"SHIT, THE FOOD !" He yells running into the kitchen. I start laughing walking after him.

I look t the breakfast. _BURNT. BLACK_

_"Yeahh, I think i'll just eat cereal."_ i say grabbing a box of cereal and start to make me a bowl of cereal.

_DING DONG_

_"Come in, guys!" _i yell knowing that the girls came early_._

A few seconds later i hear footsteps_._

"Why are you guys so early?" I ask.

"I have a lot of work to do on you." Reyna says.

"Hey !" I say slightly offended.

"Sorry boo but, you guys do need a lot of help, and since I'm the fashionista I'll help." She says and start pulling me upstairs by my arm.

"Gee thanks…" I mumble.

TIME SKIP

"Woahh, Rey this is so pretty !" I say admiring our outfits.

We were all wearing the same outfits except in different colors. Reyna was wearing a Green back cut-out skater dress with a belt and matching green converses. I was wearing red, Kim had light blue and Grace had yellow.

"Okay now it's my turn to do hair and make-up." Grace says.

"Ally, you first." Grace says and starts on my hair then make-up.

After doing all of our hair and makeup, I looked at it.

I had a waterfall braid and natural makeup.

Kim had a side braid, Reyna had her hair straight, and Grace had curls. They all had natural makeup too.

We all go to the basement to set up, since my basement is huge.

After setting up everything, people are already showing up, and soon the basement is packed. The music is blaring, and everyone seems to be having fun. Grace steps on the stage.

"Guys it's time for a Yo mama joke contest.

Here's our champion Ally and the challenger Dustin !" Grace says as Dustin and I walk onstage.

"So Ally and Dustin will say some jokes, who ever runs out of jokes first wins. The first category is stupid." She states and the crowd cheers.

Dustin starts off.

"Yo mama is so stupid that she got locked in a grocery store and starved ." he says and the crowd cheers.

"Yo mama is so stupid that she sold her car for gas money." I say and the crowd cheers also.

"Yo mama is so stupid that she thought Grape Nuts was an STD." The crowd cheers a little.

"Yo mama is so stupid that she put a phone up her ass and thought she was making a booty call." the crowds ohhs.

_DING DING DING _

"Now for round two, Yo mama poor jokes !" Grace says.

I start.

"Yo mama is so poor that she went to McDonald's and put a milkshake on layaway." I say smirking because he isn't good with poor jokes.

"Yo mama is so poor that she can't afford to pay attention" He says trying to come up with something.

"Yo mama is so poor that when I saw her kicking a can down the street, I asked her what she was doing, and she said "moving."" I said and he starts stuttering.

"Yo mama so poor … um .. She tr-tried to… um.. To-" he was cut of by Grace.

"Dustin's ran out of jokes, so your winner is ALLY !" She says.

"Now let's start-up the music again !" She says and the music starts to play again. I walk off the stage to be engulfed in a group hug by my friends.

"Ally you were amazing !" my friends tell me.

"Thanks guys, now I have to go collect my money." I say and walk over to Jack and Dustin.

"Dustin, I would like my money now." I say, he just sighs and grabs 50 dollars from his wallet and hand it to me.

"Thanks your so nice !" I say taking the money, as I turn around I see Team Austin. _What are they doing here !?_

I walk over to him.

"Austin !" i yell over the music, and he turns around.

"WHAT IN THE _HELL_ ARE YOU THREE DOING HERE ?!" I yell angry.

"Uhh... Hey Als-"

"Don't 'Hey Als' me. WHAT. IN. THE. HELL. ARE. YOU. DOING. HERE ?!" He sighs.

"Ally, please forgive me and let us stay?" He says looking me in my eyes. _ SHIT, i can't resist his brown eyes. i sigh._"What ever,i still don't like you." i say as i walk off.

"But I love you." i hear his voice say. _LIE._

* * *

_So here is the the chapter, i hoped you liked it. _

_I you guys have any ideas or thoughts on what should happen next, PLEASE LET ME KNOW !_

_Thanks, for reading._

_R_

_AND_

_R_

_!_

_~You_Are_Beautiful_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Long time ,no see, am I right? No? Okay. First off I want to say that i am really, really,HONESTLY sorry for leaving you guys like that.**

**Like for real, I feel SO terrible after reading these reviews again, but PLEASE hear me out, I have a really good excuse. My grandmother died, and I ******** went into **complete depression. I wouldn't talk, I hardly ate, I pretty much went to school and sat there, came home and stared at the wall. Just when i was starting to feel a little better, I started to get bullied at school for being a "MUTE FREAK". So ate school I would sit there and let the children say and do terrible, horrible things to me, and when i got home i would do self-harm to myself. I would cut myself, and just watch blood flow from my eventually subsided. Today after school, i got on fanfiction and looked at my reviews and I felt I should try and write, because people actually still likes this story. Sooo... here's the new chapter.

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own thing 1 or thing 2. even though that has nothing to do with this chapter. I don't own better than revenge by Taylor swift.**

* * *

Ally's POV

_SHE'S NOT A SAINT _

_AND SHE'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK _

_SHE'S AN ACTRESS, WOAHH !_

_SHE'S BETTER KNOWN FOR TH-__**(**_**1)**

"Hello?" I answer my phone, not really bothering to check who called me.

"Ally, I was just calling to check on you and Jack, and let you know I'm on my way home. I just got off of the plane." My dad's voice says through the phone.

"Uh, o-okay dad, s-see you when y-you get h-here." SHIT. Now he'll know something's going on.

"Ally are you okay?"

"Y-yeah dad, w-why would y-you ask?" I say, still stuttering.

"Because you stutter when you lie." Come on Ally, think of something!

"I just don't feel good," I fake cough." I'll see you when you get here dad." I say finally controlling my stuttering.

"Oh, okay honey, I should be there in about an hour or two."

"Bye dad." I hang up and, practically leap to my room door.

I run to Jack's room to wake him up but, I see an empty bed. So I check downstairs. I see Jack _and_ Kim on the couch cuddling.

With my phone, that's still in my hand I take a picture of them. Then wake them up.

"Jack, Kim wakey-wakey." I say but, they don't even move.

"KICK, GET YOUR ASS UP!" I yell, and they instantly jump up.

"Oww, Ally why did you do that?" Jack asks.

"Yeah and who or what is Kick?" Kim asks.

"Jack, Dad is on his way, we have to clean this house up, and Kim KICK is your name." I respond.

"Uh, Ally you just said my name, which is not Kick." Kim states dumbly. WOW BLONDES. (**No offense to blondes**.)

"Kim, I was talking about you and Jack's couple name. Now hurry up let's clean." I tell Kim.

I walk over to random people who are laid out across the floor, tables, and chairs. I even seen a leg hanging out the kitchen cabinet. Don't ask me how it got there. I grab a bullhorn that Trish left over here when a some job dealing with bullhorns, and head downstairs to the basement.

"EVERYBODY GET UP!" I yell and immediately everyone jumps up groaning and mumbling.

"You don't have to go home but, you got to get the hell out of here NOW!" I tell them without the bullhorn.

Everyone starts to leave, and I start to clean, but soon realize I'm not going to finish in time.

"Need any help?" A familiar and unwelcome voice asks.

"Austin I don't need anything from you."

"Okay, but you won't get done in time." He says. I think for a minute, he is right.

I groan," I hate you."

"I'll take that as a yes." He says and starts helping me. After about 30 minutes we're done and sitting on the floor in a complete and utterly awkward silence.

"So…" he says dragging out the o.

"So…." I do the same thing.

"Ally…" he starts " I'm really, truly, completely sorry. I know I hurt you and you probably don't want to forgive me, but please give me another chance." he says looking me directly in my eyes, and I actually see regret in them.

"Austin I can forgive you…" I'm engulfed in a hug.

"Thank you so much Ally, I promise I won't hurt you again." he says.

"Austin, I was saying I can forgive you ,but not that easily. You'll have to earn my trust again, because how do I know you won't talk about me like you did behind my back again."

"Ally, what ever I have to do, I'll do it just so you can forgive me." he says letting me out of the hug.

"Well since we're done, let's go check upstairs." I suggest.

"Okay." he agrees and follows me as I walk upstairs.

Austin's POV

Yes! She finally allowed me to gain her trust again. After she left, I felt so guilty. I actually didn't mean what I said about her, I just wanted to be popular. It was a stupid mistake. I thought if I could become more popular, I'd get more fans.

I follow her upstairs to clean up there but it's spotless up there.

"Well I guess, there's nothing to clean up." she says and turns towards me.

"Well let's catch up." I say and drag her to the couch.

"You go first." I say.

"Well, three years of training at one of the best karate schools in the world is kind of challenging but, never dull." she then explains to me some of her many adventures at the Otai academy.

"So… what have you been up to?" she asks me.

"Just singing and dancing like I always do." I say.

"BORING!" She yells playfully and I laugh.

We continue to talk and reminisce**.(A/N: Reminisce means to talk about the past. Just incase someone didn't know)**

"Ally, Is this who I think it is?" a voice from the doorway asks. I turn my head and he Jack with a not so happy facial expression. _Uh oh._

* * *

_Soo... this isn't my best. Actually this sucks. It's short and boring, but it's just a filler chapter, next chapter will have some drama,and comedy._

_Please review :D!_


End file.
